Falsk Kärlek
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: La vida de Suecia es...¿feliz? No, no tanto. Y se descubrirá cuando cierta persona le robe todos los pensamientos a Berwald, obligándole a tomar una dura decisión. Leve Suecia/Finlandia Sealand.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son del maestro Himaruya, que viva muchos años, améeeeeen.**

FALSK KÄRLEK

Todo había empezado bien. Su matrimonio era perfecto, y cuando llegó Sealand se convirtieron en una familia unida y feliz. Eso era, por supuesto, antes de que Suecia lo viera por primera vez. Su frío e insensible corazón había dado una especie de vuelco en cuanto contempló su pelo gris y aquellos ojos rojos que le miraban casi con burla justo antes de empezar la guerra.

—_¿Esperas derrotarme, Suecia?_ —le había dicho, riéndose—. _Recuerda mis palabras...aunque tengas cuatro aliados podré con todos, ¡yo soy el awesome Prusia!_

Y los venció. Él solo. Bueno, Rusia le había ayudado en el último momento al cambiar de jefe, pero la mayor parte la hizo Gilbert solo.

Cuando volvió a su casa tras acabar aquella guerra, ya no podía dejar de verlo cuando cerraba los ojos. Era salvaje, era un bruto y de costumbres completamente contrarias a lo que le gustaba a Berwald, pero por eso le estaba atrayendo de aquella manera. Y Suecia no lo entendía. Cuando se quedaba solo en su casa, cuando Peter y Tino se iban de compras, él se quedaba fingiendo que leía el periódico, pero en realidad estaba peleando en su interior entre dos decisiones. La opción sabia era quedarse, dejar de pensar en Prusia y seguir manteniendo a la familia que tanto le había costado formar. La opción necia, y sin embargo la que su corazón entumecido prefería, era irse de inmediato con Prusia, aunque ello conllevara hacer sufrir a las dos personas a las que, hasta ese momento, quería más que a nada. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, intentando apaciguar ese sentimiento de culpa y dolor que le embargaba por haber siquiera pensado en abandonarlos.

—¡Papá! —gritó una voz alegre e infantil. Suecia se quitó la mano de la cara y agarró el periódico a la velocidad del rayo. Un segundo después, Sealand aterrizó en su regazo, con los ojos brillantes y queriendo abrazarle—. ¡Ya hemos vuelto!

Berwald estrechó a su hijo en sus brazos, notando que poco a poco el recuerdo de Prusia se iba evaporando, pero al instante sintió una punzada en el corazón que volvió a mostrarle la imagen de Gilbert. Mostró los dientes y soltó un gruñido.

—Bienvenidos —dijo, plantando en su rostro un falso intento de sonrisa y mirando a Finlandia, el cual avanzó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, besándolo en la puntita de los labios.

—Su, ¿me ayudas con las bolsas? Es que le compré varios juguetes nuevos a Peter y no puedo con todo...

—Por supuesto.

El hombre levantó del sofá sus casi 2 metros de altura y agarró un montón de bolsas, dejando otro montón pendiente. Las dejó en la cocina y regresó a por las otras, depositándolas en el mismo lugar. Después suspiró. Con su familia allí todo era más difícil.

—Ven, Peter —dio unos golpecitos en el sofá, a su lado, para que su hijo se sentara allí—. ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Sealand, ilusionado, tirándose al lado de su padre—. ¡Cuenta, por favor!

Suecia lo miró con cariño y algo de tristeza, y después de acariciarle la barbilla, empezó a narrar.

—Érase que se era un leñador llamado Berwald, que vivía en una casa en el bosque con su mujer Tino y su pequeño hijo Peter.

Sealand chilló de alegría, ya que le encantaba que papá Suecia le contara cuentos sobre ellos tres, y Finlandia salió de la cocina sonrojado y riéndose tontamente.

—S-Su-san...n-no deberías contarle esa clase de cuentos al niño...

Berwald le dirigió una mirada llena de afecto, y extendió un brazo hacia el otro lado del sofá para que se sentara. Finlandia se sentó, algo tímido y nervioso, y cuando Suecia le pasó un brazo por los hombros, su sonrojo se acentuó y se recostó contra el cuerpo de Berwald.

—¡Sigue, papá, sigue! —pidió Peter, recostándose al otro lado. Suecia carraspeó y continuó:

—Su vida era perfecta, tenían todo lo que necesitaban y no pasaban estrecheces, pero un día, a Berwald le pasó algo.

Endureció el gesto, y sus ojos quedaron ocultos tras el brillo de sus gafas. Se empezó a sentir mal, pues aquel cuento no iba a ser sino su verdadera situación actual.

—Estaba con otros leñadores compañeros suyos, cuando se fijó en uno de ellos, que se llamaba Prusia y era el más maleducado y bruto de todos.

Sealand empezó a reírse, y Finlandia soltó unas risitas. Mientras Suecia iba contando, su espalda se iba arqueando hacia delante, y su tono de voz iba disminuyendo lentamente. "Tal vez", pensó Peter, "es para darle más énfasis al cuento". Tino también lo creyó, pero, poco a poco, se fue percatando de que la mirada de Berwald se iba apagando, hasta cerrar los ojos. Por un momento creyó que estaba a punto de llorar. Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Su? —le preguntó Finlandia, muy preocupado, y mirándole. El hombre alzó la mirada, y al ver a su mujer a los ojos apartó rápidamente la cara. No se sentía digno.

—No ocurre nada —fue su seca respuesta. Tomó aire y siguió con el cuento—. Entonces, aquel día, el leñador Berwald no pudo evitar acercarse a Prusia mientras éste descansaba de la jornada de trabajo, y...

Algo le impidió seguir, pues una especie de sensación desagradable le subió por la garganta y le invadió la boca y los ojos. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó hacia delante.

— ¡Papá Suecia! —exclamó Sealand, alarmado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Finlandia saltó del sofá, se arrodilló delante de su marido y le retiró las manos de la cara. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y los párpados le temblaban.

—Su... —el tono de Tino era de tristeza—. Dinos qué te sucede, por favor...

La mano de Berwald se disparó hacia delante y agarró a Finlandia del brazo con demasiada fuerza. El menor se asustó mucho e intentó soltarse, pero fue inútil.

—Tenemos...que hablar —fue todo lo que dijo el sueco, levantándose y arrastrando a Finlandia hacia su cuarto. Peter no comprendía nada y tenía miedo de ver a su padre en ese estado. Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá y empezó a llorar, asustado. Escuchó un portazo a lo lejos, y se tapó los oídos para no oír nada.

—Tino... —dijo Suecia, en tono grave, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta—...no tengo el valor necesario para confesarte lo que te quiero confesar, pero aun así, lo...lo haré.

Se puso todo lo recto que podía. Finlandia temía por lo que fuera a decirle, aunque en la parte más honda de su corazón ya lo sabía. Lo había notado en su marido, aquellos besos menos apasionados, las evasivas que le daba, las largas horas que pasaba sin hablarle...empezó a llorar sin poder controlarlo. A Suecia le dolió muchísimo verlo así, pero era absolutamente incapaz de dejar de ver al maldito prusiano en su cabeza, diciéndole con voz burlona que era un cobarde.

—Tino, sé que esto nos puede afectar, pero tengo que decírtelo. No podía aguantar más viviendo esta falsa vida. Me está...es decir, creo que me gusta...otra persona.

Los peores temores de Finlandia se vieron confirmados. El corazón se le hizo pedazos, literalmente, al escuchar las palabras de su marido.

—Me está doliendo muchísimo decirte esto, de verdad, pero...es lo mejor. Cuanto antes lo sepas y antes podamos aceptarlo, sé que tomaremos la decisión correcta. Por mi parte, yo...

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, notando que tenía ganas de llorar. Pero jamás lo haría.

—...he decidido irme de esta casa. Como ya he dicho no podemos seguir viviendo así, a la larga nos perjudicaría a ambos.

Tino no quería aceptarlo, no quería reconocer que lo que estaba diciendo Suecia era verdad, sólo se sentía traicionado y vacío, ya que aquel a quien había dado todo su amor y su cariño, y junto al que había adoptado a Sealand, ya no le quería. Era insoportable. Aun así, se irguió y puso cara seria.

—Ahora es mi turno de hablar, Su...quiero decir, Suecia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente? ¿No te he dado todo desde que nos fuimos de casa de Dinamarca? ¿No he estado contigo sin separarme ni un segundo de ti? ¿No lo pasábamos bien juntos?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, pero su voz no temblaba ni se quebraba. No iba a ponerse a suplicar por mucho que le destrozara por dentro.

—No puedo entenderlo, de verdad que no puedo... —prosiguió—...pero si así lo quieres yo...lo aceptaré. Creo que tienes razón al decir que esto sólo nos traería problemas y disgustos, y a Peter le haría muchísimo daño si se enterara algún día. Si...si te quieres ir...

Estalló en sollozos y le agarró el brazo a su ex-marido, pues ya podía considerársele como tal.

—Si te quieres ir, vete, pero...déjame besarte y abrazarte por última vez, Su...

Tembloroso y vacilante, envolvió con sus brazos todo lo que pudo el cuerpo de Berwald, el cual se agachó un poco y depositó un corto y casto beso en los labios de Tino, el cual le correspondió. El gigante nórdico se dio lentamente, muy lentamente la vuelta, y salió de la habitación. Al pasar por el salón, vio a Peter limpiándose las lágrimas, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Sealand... —le dijo con voz grave—. Sé fuerte, crece y cuida bien a tu madre, ¿lo harás?

El pequeño no entendió. ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Acaso...?

—Papá... —vislumbró a Finlandia llorando en su habitación y notó que se le caía el alma—...papá, no...

Suecia avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Antes de salir, miró a su hijo y, tras sonreírle, dijo:

—Adiós.

Cerró suavemente, y lo último que escuchó mientras se alejaba fue a Peter reanudar su llanto. Apretó el paso y echó casi a correr mientras una única lágrima, que liberaba todo su dolor, rodaba por su mejilla abajo, salpicando el suelo. 


End file.
